The Only Exception
by mzmtiger
Summary: Kurt has something important to sing to his girlfriend. Kurtcedes songfic with "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Could be seen as part of my "Reunion" universe.


**Blame lt_sp over on livejournal for this. I was just going about my business, writing my other Glee fics, and she asked for Kurt/Mercedes and "The Only Exception" by Paramore. And because I'm a sucker for a good Kurtcedes prompt, and Julia Nunes just did a cover of that song, I had to write it. I couldn't think about my other fics until I did. So I wrote this little song fic that is fluffy like a fluffy, fluffy little fluffy plot bunny. Seriously, you should probably brush your teeth after you read this to prevent cavaties.**

**Could be seen as part of my "Reunion" verse, but can stand alone too. Also, I promise that I'm of Irish ancestry, so I'm allowed to mock the Irish. Annnnnnnnnnd, I listened to Julia Nunes cover of this song over and over as I wrote this. You should check it out.**

They're in a smoky bar somewhere along the coast of Ireland, just one stop on 'Cedes's world tour. Kurt is sipping on a beer and watching an argument about soccer (_"Sorry, football,"_ he thinks) that's happening in the corner. It looks like it could get violent, but then again, they're in an Irish bar, so it's not like that's uncommon.

Mercedes is leaning against his side sleepily, nodding her head along with the scratchy sound of the folk singer on the stage. Kurt has promised his girlfriend that they would go home as soon as he finishes this beer. But this folk singer is giving him ideas that are making him nervous. _And Kurt Hummel doesn't get nervous._

Setting his beer on the table, he draped one arm over Mercedes's shoulders as she snuggles closer to his side and the other arm falls to his pocket, where he can feel the shape of the velvet covered box.

"Hey, 'Cedes, can you sit up for a moment, honey? I have to go do something," he said, and she just nodded sleepily, and Kurt immediately misses her warmth as she leans against the table.

He makes his way up to the stage, and whispers something in the singer's ear. The red-haired man grins broadly and says something into the microphone that Kurt couldn't decipher through his accent and the crappy sound system, but he supposes that it was his introduction, because the singer steps off the stage and immediately orders a beer.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel, and I have something I'd like to say to my girlfriend," he said, and watched as Mercedes woke up a bit, "Actually, something I'd like to sing to her." He sits at the slightly out-of-tune piano, and begins.

"_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart, and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that, she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised, that I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darlin'_," he sang, finding her eyes as he sang, _"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._"

She had tears in her eyes as he kept singing, "_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts and we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk_" he continued, wincing as he hits a particularly ugly chord. Mercedes is actually crying by now. _"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._"

"_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Ooh, ooh,_" he sang, and he's fighting tears a little bit too as he continues, "_"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._".

His fingers leave the keys as he finishes the song, "_And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._" The box feels heavy in his sweaty hand as he stands up, "Mercedes Jones, you're my best friend in the world. Nobody could ask for a more perfect girl. I've loved you for a long time, and maybe not always in the way you wanted, but you are the only one I'd ever consider making this exception for. Will you marry me?"

Mercedes squeals as the tears continue to fall, and Kurt gracefully jumps off the small stage to do this properly. Down on one knee, he opens the box and shows her the diamond ring. She pulls him up and kisses him before she even bothers to answer yes. Kurt doesn't mind that much.


End file.
